The Way To Your Heart
by Goddess Isa
Summary: The parts of prom night we didn't get to see


TITLE: The Way To Your Heart  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: The parts of prom night we didn't get to see  
SPOILER: The Prom  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =) "Wild Horses" is by The Sundays, and 'Back To Your Heart' is by the Backstreet Boys   
  
  
//Wild, wild horses....  
  
Couldn't drag me away....\\   
  
  
The song ended, but Buffy and Angel didn't separate. She knew in her heart as much as in her head that what they had was far from over, but she also knew this was most likely their last night together. At least, their last night as a couple. She wondered if he'd find someone else. Spend time with another. Make love to her.   
  
No, she decided as they swayed to the Jordan Knight song, getting strange looks from other students. She was his only love. Forever.   
  
"The song's over, Buffy." Angel finally said.   
  
She looked up at him. His eyes were sparkling with what appeared to be tears. "I know, I just...."  
  
"Maybe it would be better if I leave."   
  
"Don't you dare."  "Why should I stay?" he asked.   
  
Oh God, she begged, don't let him ruin this "perfect" night. "Give me one reason why you should leave. A GOOD one."   
  
He looked around at the way the kids were dancing. "I don't know these steps."   
  
She rolled her eyes. "The song's changing again anyway, you can relax." she put her arms back around him and he closed his eyes, wishing there was another way.   
  
  
//It's not that I can't live without you  
  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
  
Every night I dream about you  
  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
  
If I wasn't such a fool  
  
Right now, I'd be holding you  
  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
  
Baby if I only knew\\   
  
  
They moved around the room as they danced to avoid getting swallowed up in the crowd. That was when she noticed them.   
  
Willow and Oz.   
  
Posing for prom pictures.   
  
"Look," Buffy pointed.   
  
"Willow and Oz," Angel said as though it was no big deal. "Tell her I said she looks nice, okay?"   
  
"I meant the picture thing."   
  
"Didn't you get your picture taken by yourself like you said you were going to?"   
  
"Yes, but I wanna get one taken with you."   
  
  
//The words to say  
  
The road to take   
  
To find a way back to your heart  
  
What can I do  
  
To get to you  
  
And find a way back to your heart\\   
  
  
"What's the point?" he asked. "I won't show up in the pictures."   
  
"I'll know you're there." she whispered.   
  
He looked at her, trying to make himself tell her no. No words would come so he just nodded his head and his heart warmed at her smile.   
  
  
//I don't know how it got so crazy  
  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
  
Let me prove my love is real   
  
And make you feel the way I feel   
  
I promise I would give the world   
  
If only you would tell me girl\\   
  
  
"Okay," the photographer said when Buffy and Angel were standing by the pillar of balloons. "Give me a nice, sweet smile."   
  
"I don't smile," Angel replied.   
  
She elbowed him in the ribs. "Smile for me."   
  
"Buffy..."   
  
"You owe me that."   
  
All corny feelings aside, Angel closed his eyes for a moment and imagined making love to Buffy on their wedding night.   
  
"Verrrry nice," the photog said after snapping two pictures of them. "Most natural smile I've seen a guy give all night.   
  
  
//I turn back time  
  
To make you mine  
  
And find a way back to your heart  
  
I beg and plead  
  
Fall to my knees   
  
To find a way back to your heart\\   
  
"It's all over," Willow said sadly. The last song had ended and everyone was leaving. "My last prom. My only prom."   
"All in all I'd say it was a memorable experience." Oz said. "Hubert Heffner's contact lens falling in the punch thing was especially unforgettable."   
  
Buffy beamed at Angel. "I think it's the people we'll remember."   
  
Cordy smiled at Xander. "I think so too."   
  
"So," Xander asked, trying to get as far away from Anya as he could. "Party? Anyone? Wanna go to a party? Without dates?"   
  
"I have to wo--work on a fund raiser thing with my mother tomorrow so I can't." Cordelia said. "See you guys."   
  
Everyone else drifted away, leaving Xander to drive Anya home. Buffy grinned at him and turned to Angel. "Walk me home?"   
  
He nodded his response and they started down the street. Half way there, they encountered a vampire. Angel wound up killing him with a broken off tree branch because Buffy was tripping in her heels.   
  
"I knew I should've changed before walking home," she commented. "These shoes aren't Slayage-ready."   
  
"We're avoiding what we're thinking about." Angel said.   
  
"I don't wanna think about it," Buffy said as they reached her house. "I love you, you love me, we can't be together, you can't deal with it, fine. End of story. Thank you for coming tonight. You'll never know what it meant to me."   
  
"Please don't end it here Buffy." Angel pled, but Buffy was already in the house.  



End file.
